Items such as backpacks typically include a variety of different straps, buckles and/or harnesses. For example, some backpacks have two shoulder straps and one or more sternum straps, where the one or more sternum straps is approximately perpendicular to the shoulder straps. In some situations, it may be desirable to join straps or harnesses together. For instance, joining two shoulder straps together by means of a sternum strap can help maintain the position of the backpack on a user and thus provide increased comfort. The joining of two straps together can also help better distribute the load of the backpack.
Sliders that attach to the various straps and help facilitate the joining together of two straps, such as two shoulder straps, are known. For instance, sliders that cooperate with piping or a cord on a shoulder strap have been used to facilitate the joining of two straps together on a backpack. Certain types of current sliders firmly grip the piping/cord to prevent displacement of the slider along the shoulder strap, which makes adjusting the position of the slider along the strap difficult. It is often desirable that the slider be capable of moving up and down along the length of the shoulder straps to help adjust the positioning of the sternum strap. With such assemblies, the slider is free to move upward and downward along the length of the piping/cord so that the position of the slider with respect to the strap is adjustable. However, these types of known sliders are not capable of being locked into a desired position. Other types of sliders that cooperate with piping or a cord on a strap are capable of being locked into position, but require the use of a mechanical locking mechanism. Use of a separate mechanical locking mechanism increases production costs, complexity of the component, and makes the component more susceptible to malfunctioning and/or damage.
Thus, there is a need for improved slider assemblies having sliders that are configured to move smoothly along a predetermined path, such as the length of a strap, when sufficient force is applied to the slider, and that are also capable of being locked into position without the use of an external mechanical locking mechanism.